


Welcome Home

by LadyTeeTee



Category: One Piece
Genre: Adorable, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Family Fluff, How Do I Tag, Lullabies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26522659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyTeeTee/pseuds/LadyTeeTee
Summary: This is my first time posting on this site, so this is more of a test story. See how posting and all this works.Anyhow, Law comes home after a hard day of work, and relaxes to a lovely lullaby.
Relationships: Perona/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully, this turns out okay. Thank you!  
> Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda.

Shutting the door to his BMW, Law made his way to the front door of his small home slowly. Having a long stressful day at the hospital, all Law wanted to do was to go bed.  
Unlocking the door, he walked straight into the living room with a plan to fall into the plush cushions of his couch. On the way there he heard a small voice, Law stopped to listen.  
“Hush little baby, don’t you cry,  
Daddy’s always ready to save your life,”  
Law, growing curious, made his way down the hall.  
“Hush little baby, just stay here,  
Mommy’s gonna hold you sweet and dear,”  
The singing voice got louder as he passed a picture frame with him and a pink haired beauty. Another picture of the pink haired beauty, a man with yellow eyes and another man with green hair passed as he got closer to the room the voice came from.  
Standing in front of a pink door, Law rested his forehead on the wood. Smiling to himself as he heard the next verse of the lullaby he’d heard before.  
“Quiet little baby, just stay still,  
Bepo really loves you, and always will,”  
Knowing exactly who the voice belonged to, Law opened the door to a view that made his smile grow.  
A woman with long, pink curly hair sat in a chair next to a small crib. She had laid her head on her forearm that was resting on the small railing. Her other arm was draped over the railing reaching for what was inside, Sitting at her feet was a Great Pyrenees, obviously named Bepo. The dog had to bend down to put his head in her lap for he was big enough that when the woman was standing his head would be at her hip.  
The dog was already staring, waiting for the door to open, but the moment he saw Law he stood and jogged to welcome him home with kisses and cuddles, his collar jingling on the way.  
“Shhh. Bepo” Law whispered and the dog quickly calmed again.  
The woman, knowing he had come home from his car's headlights, decided to finish the lullaby. As Law crossed his arms and leaned against the doorway with a handsome smirk, listening to rest of the lullaby.  
“Hush little baby don’t make a sound,  
Mama’s gonna drink after she puts you down.”  
Moving across the room, Law bent forward and wrapped his arm around her shoulders so he was hugging her from behind. Kissing the top of her head, he looks into the frilly crib, whispering. “I’m home.” In the crib his 10 month baby girl with black hair and thick eyelashes lay fast asleep. Law reached down to brush a stray lock of hair from her face. His eyes traveled from the small child to the woman’s left index finger that was still held in the babies little hand to the wedding ring that matched his own, Smiling, Law nuzzled his face into his wife neck and sighed deeply, finally feeling relaxed.  
“Welcome home.” Perona whispered lovingly.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, thank you so much for reading, I know I have a lot of learning to do when it comes to writing, and I get so happy when I get advice, so please feel free to criticize, thank you!


End file.
